The Trouble With Love Is
by Beleaf
Summary: Chrissie and Owen, Holby.


**The trouble with love is.**

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time._

Her heels echoed in the streets, while the raindrops splattered all over her cream colored coat. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she rushes home. She was happy once, with Owen, but back then she was very confidant, proud, didn't think she needed anyone except for herself, but she was wrong, very wrong. Since her and Owen split up, her whole world fell apart, she never let a day pass without crying in her dreams and calling his name. Owen seems to be happy now, with Diane, he's moved on, and so should Chrissie, she tried to tell herself that so many times, but her heart always skip a beat when he walks by her and flashes her a smile.

She's happy for him you know; at least one of them can have happiness. Seeing Diane and Owen together is so hard, seeing them laughing, giggling, having a few passionate moments, all Chrissie does is stand in the corner watching them whilst biting her lip to fight her tears back.

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

'Chrissie?' I looked up and saw Owen before my desk; I realized that I have been daydreaming for the last 2 hours or so. 'Yes Owen, how may I help you?' I answered icily; I hate talking to him in that tone of voice, just ignoring him. When all I wanted to do was hug him, kiss him, tell him I love him more than anyone. But no, I can't let people see my weaknesses, I'm scared they'll lose their respect for me, and god knows what they'd come up with. I'm so use to hiding things, keeping secrets, guess that was the main reason why I lost Owen, secrets. I know he still love me, I have a feeling he's just with Diane to get back at me. I want to tell him I love him and beg for us to get back together, I want it so much, but I'm too scared, scared that he'll reject me.

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

'Chrissie!' I said again, wondering what is on her mind lately, every time I talk to her, she seems to drift off somewhere.

'Oh sorry Owen, what did you want?'

'I want Mrs. Johnson's file' I said as she bends over to the drawer at the very bottom of her desk.

'There you go Owen' She handed me a plain brown folder and smiled.

'Thanks Chrissie.' I said whist opening the door and left her office.

I do love her, I always have, but I can't get back with her, she's left me with deep scars that can never be healed. I look at Chrissie and thinks to my self how beautiful she is, and it all goes back to our wedding day; that day when she wore a pure white dress, holding a bunch of red roses. 'Until death do us part', that never happened to us. I can't understand why these things never last anymore. I have been denying feelings for Chrissie ever since we divorced, what better way to do that then have a relationship with Diane? I know it's not right, but it wasn't fair on me when she cheated on me. I hated doing this to Chrissie, and Diane in this case. I'm just trying to make a whole lot of people suffer, if I had left Diane alone, maybe she would have gone to the man she truly loves, belong with, Ric. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they are meant to be. I sometimes wish I could be a little like Ric, just be happy for people, forgive people. I wish I can change, for Chrissie, but I can't, I'll always be that horrid person who uses people.

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Should I, or shouldn't I. I wondered as I stood before Owen's door, I just wanted to invite him for a drink, that's all. But then he might get the wrong impression. I knocked on the door, then suddenly changed my mind, I started to walk away from his house.

'Chrissie! Wait!' I heard him shouting after me and turned around.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'Are you free tonight? Do you want to come to mine for a drink or something?' I said nervously.

'Erm…' He hesitated for a while. 'yeah sure, I don't see why not.'

'Ok, see you at 8 then.' I smiled then walked back to my house.

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

I rang the door bell, and Chrissie came and opened the door. She was wearing a pale pink dress, I stared at her for a moment, then averted my eyes to the inside to the house. She led me in and poured 2 glasses of champagne. I sipped my champagne as I let my eyes run up and down her body.

The music then came on, I closed my eyes as I kept on sipping my drink. When I reopened my eyes, I saw a teary Chrissie. I was shocked, she never cried.

'What's wrong Chrissie?' I asked feeling concerned.

'Oh, nothing.' She said as she wiped away her tear.

'Chrissie, tell me.'

'Ok Owen, I'll tell you. I love you and it hurts so much seeing you with Diane every day!'

That shocked me much more. All the old feelings came rushing back, I leaned forward and kissed her, tasting her ice pink lip-gloss.

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

I pulled away after a while, amazed at what just happened. I don't know what will happen from now on, will we just stay the same, or will we try and retrieve what we had before.

'So Owen, where do we stand now?' I asked, wishing he'd say that he'd give me another chance.

He grinned, 'What do you think Chrissie?'

I looked down towards my knee and started to play with his tie, then I looked up and kissed him again, whilst leading him upstairs….

_It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
You won't get no control  
See, you got no say at all_


End file.
